rifts_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky-cycle, Coalition
Coalition Sky-cycle Crew 1 Pilot Health Ratings Main - 150, Rear Jest – 50 Check Pilot (Cycle) Armor Bonus Armor Rating – +5 (for driver) +2 (for vehicle) Speed 4570 ft fly (Good) mph, 440 ft Land (Poor) mph Acceleration/Deceleration 75/45, 20/40 Size Large (5x10), 10 ft tall, 4 ft wide, 9 1/3 ft long, 1 ton fully loaded Cargo Minimal, 3 ft behind seat Power Source Nuclear, 20 years (can only fly for 20 hours at maximum speed) Sensors PLACEHOLDER Defenses Good MR Temperature Rating +/- 1 Pressure Rating 3 through 8 Price 1 million credits Weapons ''Vehicular Slam (Good MR) Cost: -- Credits, Availability: --, Damage: d6 Bludg., Critical: 20 x2, Range: --, Weight: --, Capacity: --, Ammunition: --, Special Qualities: --, Description: Vehicles can ram into targets, so long as they are moving faster than them, or can maneuver into them somehow. See the Vehicular Smash page for more information. ''CR-4T Laser Turrets Cost: -- Credits, Availability: --, Damage: 3d6 laser, Critical: 19-20 x2, Range: 800 ft, Weight: -- lbs, Capacity: Inf., Ammunition: Power, Special Qualities: Double Blast, Limited Moving, Description: These potent weapons have limited mobility, and are capable of firing at any target within an 180 degree arc in front of them. ''Mini-missile Launcher x2 (Variable MR) '' Cost: -- Credits, Availability: --, Damage: Varies, Critical: Varies, Range: 1,000 ft, Weight: 20 lbs, Capacity: 10 missiles, Ammunition: Mini-missiles, Special Qualities: Volley 5, Description: Description: This weapon's various qualities, aside from range and capacity, is determined by the missile loaded into it. A list of mini-missiles is located in the Explosives section. Special Abilities Exposed (Ex) Cycles of all kinds are not sealed vehicles, and thus do not follow the same rules as sealed vehicles for maintaining a comfortable environment. The sky cycle is equipped with a heater and an Air-conditioning unit that can keep the person riding the vehicle more comfortable, shifting the environment one step in either direction. Every hour of operation uses up two miles of the vehicles range (if applicable). In addition, cycles do not convey their pressure ratings or MR onto the rider, like other vehicles do. Communications Array (Te) The sky cycle comes equipped with a Masterwork Vehicular Radio Mark I and Combat Radar Unit Mark I. It also has a built in Speaker System (linked to Radio) and an Audio Sensitivity unit. Pilot Control (Te) The Sky cycle comes equipped with a voice-actuated locking system using a six-digit spoken code keyed for up to six different voices. A self-destruct feature that damages all the important systems and rendering the vehicle entirely inoperable. There is an 89% chance that the Nuclear Power System will rupture and release radiation into the surrounding areas. The vehicle is also particularly agile and when flying at speeds from 50 to 150 mph they receive a +2 dodge bonus to their AC, and at speeds above that they receive a +4 dodge bonus to their AC. Hover (Te) This Vehicle is capable of maintaining its altitude regardless of speed without making any checks.